Sick Schuesters
by PianoAndKeys
Summary: Emma plays nurse and tries to help a sick Will.


**A/N**: **Just a one shot fluff of Emma taking care of Will while he is sick. Hope you** **all like and please read and review!**

Will woke up with a pounding headache and a stuffy nose. He reached over and shut the ear splitting alarm clock off that told him it was time to get ready for work. He sat up shakily and rubbed his tired eyes with his hands. Feeling the dizziness over take him, he collapsed back onto his back and rested his head on the pillow.

"Will, wake up sleepyhead," Emma said as she rolled over on her side, taking in her tired and worn out fiancé. "Will, are you okay?" she asked as he barely moved a muscle at her greeting.

"I think I caught a cold or the flu," Will said as he coughed and sputtered after each word, causing Emma to give him a worrying stare.

"You sound terrible. Can you get out of bed?" Emma asked as she saw Will try and sit up again, only to fall back into the comfortable pillows.

"Okay, I'm calling Figgins. We can't come in today," Emma said as she quickly got out of bed and over to her cell phone, searching through her work contacts.

"Em, you don't have to miss work. I can take care of myself," Will said as he sat himself up on his pillow, eyes red and unconvincing.

"Don't be silly. I'm not leaving you here by yourself," Emma said as she began to talk to Figgins explaining the situation. In a matter of minutes, she had hung up with a smile on her face telling Will that it was acceptable for them to miss work for the day.

"Really honey, I feel bad for making you stay home with me," Will said as he watched Emma place her phone down on the nightstand.

"Will, it's no big deal. Figgins said it was okay, so don't worry about it. I want to take care of you and play nurse," Emma said with a convincing smile as she sat back down on the bed, resting her head on Will's shoulder.

"You probably shouldn't be around me, Em. I'm probably contagious and I don't want you to get sick," Will said sadly at the thought of Emma not being able to be around him all day. He was afraid of her catching his germs though and her having a meltdown with her OCD. However, she seemed perfectly fine sitting next to him and didn't even seem to be bothered by the fact that he was coughing and spreading illness all around her.

"I'm sure I'll catch it after you anyways since we live together, Will, so it's not a problem," Emma said proudly that her OCD wasn't affecting her in the way that she thought it would. She was aware she was resting her head on a sick person, but that didn't seem to bother her because she knew it was Will. Her Will that made her not afraid of germs or sickness and made her world a brighter, cleaner place.

"Are you sure?" Will asked, surprised by her response, but nonetheless happy that she wasn't going to go slap some rubber gloves on and wear a hazmat suit in order to take care of him.

"I'm fine, trust me," Emma said as she pecked his cheek, still a bit hesitant to kiss his lips, not sure if she could go that far.

"Okay, if you're sure," Will replied calmly yet still unsure if Emma could really do this. She had a look of determination, but behind Will knew that she was using all her will not to panic.

"So what do you need? Tea, soup, cheerios?" Emma said with a chuckle at the last one. Cheerios always made her feel better when she was a kid. It was one of her comfort foods.

"Maybe some tea? I'm not sure if my stomach can hold any food down yet," Will said as he placed a hand over his rumbling stomach, half from hunger and half from pain. He felt a bit queasy and thought it was best to wait to see what his stomach could handle.

"Okay, be back in a couple of minutes. You just sit and try and go back to sleep," Emma said with a smile as Will nodded in agreement, resting his head fully back into the pillows and closing his eyes.

In a matter of minutes though, Will was up and sprinting to the bathroom, opening the toilet lid and heaving inside of it. Emma heard the noise in the kitchen and rushed into see what was the matter. She quickly made her way into the bathroom and kneeled down next to her hunched over fiancé.

"Will? Are you okay?" Emma asked as he still had his head in the toilet, not moving in the tiniest bit.

"I, I don't know," Will said as he slowly began to rise.

"Take deep breaths. Try and calm your body down," Emma said as she watched him close his eyes and breathe. He began to relax and soon he was opening his eyes again and feeling slightly back to normal.

"Better?" Emma asked while Will nodded at her, still a bit groggy from vomiting.

"Come on, let me help you to bed," Emma said as she grabbed Will by the shoulders and hoisted him up to her side. He rested his head against her shoulder as Emma guided him to his side of the bed.

"Your tea is on the night stand," Emma said as she propped his head up.

"Thanks, Em," Will said as he reached over and took a sip of the hot liquid.

"What else can I do for you?" Emma asked as she watched the poor man in front of her choke down tea.

"Sit with me?" Will asked and Emma nodded at him, making her way to the other side.

"And maybe put in Singing In the Rain? That always makes me feel a bit better," Will said with a smile while Emma made a turn out to the living room to pick it out of the entertainment center.

She came back and put it in the player, using the remote on the nightstand to get it running.

As they watched the movie, Will was restless. He was turning to a new position every ten minutes, trying to make himself comfortable, making Emma distracted from the movie.

Once he was lying on his stomach on the opposite end of the bed, she laid down next to him and began tracing circles on his back for comfort, hoping it would ease him to sleep.

"That feels nice," Will said as he turned his head and looked at her. She smiled in return and continued her pattern.

"How about I give you a massage?" Emma asked and Will turned his attention back to her again.

"That would be great," Will replied with a smile, while Emma carefully climbed on his back, straddling him.

Will rested his head to the side as he felt Emma starting her movements. Her hands were delicate yet strong as they dug into his shoulders, gliding from the top of his shoulders all the way down to his torso. She used her thumbs expertly as they traced small patterns into his middle and further down to his hips.

After ten minutes, she was at the hem of his shirt and she began to inch it up further and further until his back was exposed to her. Will helped take it off and threw it to the floor while Emma continued a new pattern on him.

Using her fingers to massage his shoulders again, she pushed her finger nails a little harder into his skin. Will let out a soft sigh and Emma smiled.

"Does that feel good?" Emma asked, making sure that she wasn't hurting him with her nails.

"It feels great," Will replied with a grunt.

"Good," Emma said excitedly as she continued to use her hands all over his back, marveling in the muscles that she felt under her touch. She leaned down and lightly kissed his shoulders, and she instantly felt Will relax. He sighed out deep moans of approval at Emma's kisses as she traveled her lips a little lower. She gave him one last kiss to his torso before she finally moved her hands to massage his scalp, combing out the curls that lay there.

Will smiled as his scalp was being rubbed. It was a great feeling to him and one that he enjoyed. Emma's massage was working like magic on him and in no time, he felt completely relaxed.

"Okay, how was that?" Emma asked as she climbed off of him, letting him turn back over.

"Great Em, thanks," Will said with a smile, feeling very relaxed and grateful for Emma's touch.

"Now, how else can I help?" Emma asked.

"Just lay with me?" Will asked as Emma smiled at him, turning her back to him so he was spooning her.

"You're a great nurse, Emma," Will said with a smile as he wrapped his arm over her waist.

"Anything for you," she replied as he kissed her neck, soft and tenderly.

"Now get some rest," she scolded playfully as she sworn she heard Will pout at her request.

"Okay, but when I wake up, it's time for you massage," Will said with a wink as Emma felt her face turn red.

"Sweet dreams," he added while turning back around and finally closing his eyes. Emma rested next to Will with a smile on her face, feeling very excited and grateful that she decided to stay home from school that day and be his nurse.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Got a prompt or anything you want to see written? Send it my way! I'd be happy to write it for you.**


End file.
